Year of Porking : The Orc Layer
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Jessica Albert gradually prepares for her new life as a broodwife. Part 7 of the Year of Porking Miniseries.


_"Ummpph! uumph! ump!" _

Jessica's bound arms hung limp before her, swaying with every loud smack. The sounds of an orc wheezing in her ear was drilled into her feeble mind over the moans that constantly molested the royal hunting grounds. Her labored screams were cut short by the coiled handle of her whip lodged between her teeth. Spit, bitemarks, and tears now littered her proud weapon of choice as the other end rubbed her wrists raw.

Jessica Albert - once a fierce and proud woman, was little more than an orc slut. Her noble blouse in tatters, leaving her breasts to flop and clap together in the force of her assault. Her heavy metal mantle and the chains that looped above left her dangling in the air, utterly helpless as yet another orc dumped its load in her tarnished womb.

A fate worse than death...and yet she wasn't despairing.

_"mmmmmmm~" _

She gladly accepted another hot helping of orc cum, letting it mix and bubble against the earlier, cooler loads. Her bare hips rolled back against her latest patron. The monster let his human slut's lascivious cunt lips suck him off and drain his little brood dry. It didn't matter how long it took her - she was already beyond such concerns.

The orc pulled out of her gaping cunt, sending her swinging away from the spent swine man. Its load bubbled and dripped out of her pussy and drizzled all over the tattered remains of her long skirt. The arc made the steel mantle push against her collarbone and jab the trapped, shining pendant against her skin.

Jessica snapped out of it.

_"Meeu Hockers!" _

The captive girl struggled against her bonds, flailing in the air. Her boots barely even scraped the stone ground as the exhausted orc watched in bemusement. "-in eyem ree eyem onna hare yore hockin hock off an-"

Jessica's cursing was cut short as she was flung into the air. The chieftain that was holding up her chain bellowed with laughter as it pulled her up into the rafters. Jessica's disheveled pigtails flopped up with her bare, heavy tits. Her nipples scraped against the mantle's edge, making her yelp at the cold and pain. Her teary eyes glanced out into the torchlit grounds at the suffering awaiting her.

Orcs - lots of them, all without their tunics and with erect cocks pointing at her. The foul stench of her shame was nothing compared to the overwhelming odor of hell crashing down on her. She faced them all with a sneer and defiant eyes. Her nostrils flared in agitation.

And then she was docile again.

The rich, wonderful smell of her brood filled her lungs and banished those niggling concerns from her brain.

A new eager suitor stepped forward, still pumping his thin but long cock in anticipation. The chieftain squealed at the lesser monster, and was answered in kind. The orc bitch formerly known as Jessica simply squirmed and whined as she salivated at the spiral schlong throbbing just out of reach.

The young orc slid beneath her and laid flat. His cock throbbed near her messy pussy, twitching as the spunk of her earlier suitors drizzled over him. The human squirmed in anticipation as she felt his hot crown touch her needy loins. She cooed in delight, feeling its meaty fists on her thighs as she gently rocked and kissed his dick.

The orc slammed her down.

_"HOOOOOCK!" _

Jessica's agonizing scream didn't even faze the brood of monsters around her. On the contrary, the orcs started cheering thier brother on as he began to vigiorusly fuck against her tight human pussy. Her calves bounced helplessly as she was forced up and down the daunting dick.

She struggled against the far too big dick, even if it was far from the first one her body had taken. Pain was a luxury reserved only with lucidity, and she was scarcely able to retain both. Her already-broken body was of no use to her, and her mind was a fleeting gift at best.

A harsh jab against her crotch made her eyes roll up without intent. She struggled to look to the sky over the stripped rafter, only to widen with realization. _'I-It's night time?!' _

She tried to think - tried to remember how this happened. But alas, she couldn't even remember anymore. All she knew was that she'd made the choice to enter the royal hunting grounds alone...and that was it.

_"Oooooooh~" _

* * *

Jessica felt her ankles against her ears as her stomach bayed for food. Her legs were kept in place thanks to the thick hands holding her calves up as she her cum-packed pussy was stuffed with yet another cock. Her head rattled on her delicate neck from the forceful thrusts, making it hard to think straight.

Minutes passed in the darkness, and ultimately, so did she.

* * *

Jessica jerked and buckled against the orc's lap. Her latest assaulter had dragged a stone in to act as a seat for its turn with the new broodwife. They were quite some way from the center rafter that held her, with the rest of her chain lying prone on the ground.

She struggled, or at least tried to. Even with the newfound freedom that was offered, her treacherous body happily undulated and rolled against him. The most she could muster was to lock her shoulders up - the instrument of her continued demise.

The chieftain noticed her stiffening and quickly pulled the lax chain tight. The orc defiling her swiftly grabbed her shoulders and kept bucking up. Her gushing walls still struggled and scraped against the fat-dicked intruder. The breath was knocked out of her, and Jessica went blank again.

* * *

She was on her knees, up to her ankles in a puddle of orc spunk. Her fingers were buried in the sickening pool, staining her fair fleshed digits with sticky monster seed. But despite her desire to retch, she found nothing would come from her long empty stomach. _'S-So hungry.' _

_"Snort snort, bweee hee heh!" _

Sinister squeals knocked her out of her wallowing and back to her current plight. Her puffy eyes widened as she saw what was before her - a trio of orcs, pumping and pointing their dicks in her direction. She didn't even need to look to her sides to guess that she was surrounded. The first fistsized wad was on her face a mere instant later.

Time escaped her, even in this agonizing state of want and need. Her body flinched and squirmed as a dozen orcs saluted the new brood wife and bathed her in matrimonial white. Somewhere in the sticky void, she went limp.

* * *

Jessica shook off her stupor as she felt something grinding against her ass. She tried to look behind her and just barely saw the fat orc leering at her. It must've seen the fear in her eyes since it reached down and smacked her ass. _'Fuck!' _

She watched in horror as it shifted back, dragging its thick, moist cock against her raw cheeks. Her hips were forced over her head, leaving her cheek against the unforgiving stone floor Jessica felt something jam into her ass, and then the world melted away again.

* * *

The moon fell to a cloudy sun, and still she bounced and ground against orc after orc. Her concerns for food only came during the brief moments her precious locket tapped against her flesh, and even then it was a fleeting chance to shatter her heaven and show the true hell before her. Numerous times she'd wake up in some new, profane position - on her knees with her breasts being rubbed against a fat dick, or on her back taking an orc in her pussy or ass. She even woke up once hanging upside down as a thick-dicked chieftain slammed down on her sore, tender long enough to really suffer, but enough to realize what was happening before she was dunked back into the black waters of lust.

It was moonrise again, and she was pinned between two big dicked chieftains. Her pussy and ass were stuffed full as the monsters alternated their thrusts. Her wrists had come undone and were wrapped around and before her, holding both chieftains by their fingers dug into their skin, leaving welts from her nails.

They didn't even notice her defiance anymore.

Her head drooped back into the orc's chest, too tired to even keep her neck straight. Jessica's jaw went slack around her whip-gag, not even noticing that it had been cut short when her arms were freed. Its days as a weapon were over, just as hers as a hero seemed to be.

She squinted through the pain and euphoria at a specter nearby. The human had just now seen it, though she had suspicions that it was always there.

Someone, no some_ thing, _looming before her- watching with a terrifying looking crooked club between its legs. _'I-Is that its...oh. Oh god no.' _

Her nostrils twitch before she went limp again.

Instead she tiredly, happily basked in the wonderful presence of her many lovers as they filled her with an entire broodful of orc-spawn. Her nose was filled with the heavenly stench around her - the salty, irresistible odor of monster's well sated. But beyond all those paled in comparison to the most wonderful smelling orc of them all - the Orc King himself.

"Bwee"

A loud, curt squeal made all the other orcs freeze in place. The chieftains drilling her watched as the king rose from its throne, towering over all other orcs in attendance. The two monsters between her shifted until her feet were mere inches from the floor. It turned to the peon now holding her chain and snorted.

_Clang! _

Her mantle's chain went slack against the ground as it whipped over the rafter and pooled out of reach. The orc in her pussy pulled out and stepped aside. Her once proud body was covered in dried patches and minor wounds where her suitors had played too rough.

The king lingered before her and glared at the other chieftain. Reluctantly, the monster pulled out of her gaping ass and dropped her to her feet. The human's week legs buckled out and landed in the spunk bath with a sickening _splash _.

_"huuuh...huhhh" _

Jessica wheezed for breath through her gag, no longer caring about what state she was in. her body was simply too tired to put up a fight. Not even her copious wells of mana and arcane power would come to bear before the crooked club of the orc king.

It leaned in, making her flinch as it grabbed her cheek. It caught the sloppy but tight knot of her whip in its fingers and simply flexed them apart. Her gag finally came loose, allowing her to breathe through her mouth once again. She struggled to say anything, and even it came as little more than a whisper. "Puh-please...f-food."

It was time for her first meal with the orcs.

"F-fo-ooomph?!"

Jessica's mouth was stuffed full of the king's mighty cock. Her tongue flailed helplessly along the spiral-shaped shaft as it drilled its way past her cheeks and to the back of her mouth. She didn't even have a fraction of it in her lips before it dove down her gullet.

The long, fat cock stretched down her throat until she felt it bump against her trapped pendent. The king churned in her untouched throat, rattling her weary body from tits to toes. Her only saving grace was the thin pockets that its corkscrew cock left her throat before it tightened again, giving her a trickling supply of necessary air.

_Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! _

With each struggling breath, she passed in and out of euphoria. Jessica didn't know how long the Orc King spent fucking her mouth. All she knew was that the pool around her was now chillingly cold, and her knees were numb in the sticky puddle of monster seed.

The mighty orc sensed its climax and sped up in her protesting gullet. Each vigorous thrust tapped and bumped against her spell-breaking pendent until a single mighty thrust knocked it free completely. Her only lifeline that could break the foul spell seeping into her mind was finally jarred loose from her collar as her she accepted her king's generous feast.

The human orc-slut greedily gulped down entire cupfuls of rich, potent spunk. Her bone-dry stomach accepted the meal without discrimination after going so long unsated. She limply looked around at the circle of orcs howling and squealing- welcoming her to her new life.

A single glint dangling from between her spunk-covered breasts went unnoticed in the darkness.


End file.
